


Choices, Choices

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal prompt: 'Sinterklaas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Choices

"Good morning, Jim."

Jim blinked blearily at Blair, lying naked beside him. The loft was filled with enough light that his protest at being woken up on his day off went unspoken. He grunted in lieu of a greeting and gave Blair a more appreciative look. "Come here."

"Later," Blair said and fended off Jim's groping hand. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?"

"It's the sixth of December," Blair said. "Sinterklaas Day -- St. Nicholas Day if you're in parts of Europe or Cincinnati. You can celebrate it on the evening of the fifth, too, but you were working, so I waited."

"I'm also living in Cascade," Jim pointed out. "Why celebrate Christmas weeks early?" He thought of the complete lack of present shopping he'd done and added aggrievedly, "I'm not ready."

"Doesn't matter." Blair dismissed his concerns with an airy wave of his hand. It brought a whiff of his scent to Jim who classified it as nervous and aroused, a combination unusual enough to make him wake up completely. "I've got something for you, though."

Blair leaned over the side of the bed, giving Jim an enticing glimpse of a rounded ass, and deposited a small box and some twigs, bound at one end, on the bed.

Jim raised his eyebrows and waited.

"The box is a present," Blair explained, his voice husky, his face flushed. "That new reel you wanted."

"Really?" Jim beamed at him and reached out, only to have his hand smacked away.

"And this is a roe."

"Huh?"

"Willow branches. You know how your parents told you that if you were naughty, you'd get coal in your stocking?"

"No. We didn't have stockings."

"Well, neither did I, but still… Anyway, the children were told that if they were naughty, they'd find a roe waiting for them and they'd get, uh, spanked."

"Well, I've been good," Jim said, with the smug certainty of a clear conscience, "so I get the reel, right?"

Blair pushed his hand away again. "You get to choose, Jim. You've been good, by any definition of the word, but… you still get to choose."

There was enough meaning in his words that Jim paused, his heart hammering wildly as he began to understand where Blair was going with this.

"Things you've said; the way you've reacted to…Well, let's just say, I know you, Jim. I know what you want, what you need -- and I know what you'd never ask for in case it's something I didn't want to give." Blair took a deep breath. "I'm giving it to you, Jim. If you want to take it."

Jim swallowed, already hard, already seeing what the day could hold. He picked up the roe and Blair sighed with relief.

"Go and bend over the chair in the corner."

"What?" Blair's eyes widened. "Me? No!"

Jim grinned and passed him the roe. "Just kidding."

"Why?" Blair demanded. "God, I thought…"

"Because I wanted to be naughty," Jim said and watched Blair smile.


End file.
